Happy Special Love Day
by chichipdx
Summary: Just a short fanfic for Valentine's Day tomorrow, not to mention a little bit of Broppy fluff! :D


Tomorrow was the day to show someone special just how much you loved and cared about them and Branch was nervous. He knew Poppy felt just as strongly for him as he did for her, but this was different, he was afraid that he would be to shy to work up this courage to ask to go with him.

"We're back!" Roselyn said happily as she skipped into the room where Branch was.

"Did you have fun?" he asked giving her a smile.

"We had a blast!" the young troll exclaimed.

"A blast?" he repeated raising his eyebrow at Poppy as she entered.

"Oh yeah Branch," Poppy replied with a wide grin "we really enjoyed our girl time together."

Branch cleared his throat "Poppy, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Of course," she replied giving him her signature sweet smile that always caused him to get a goofy look on his face.

"Do you want to go to my room?" Roselyn asked

"If you don't mind," Branch replied.

Roselyn gave them both a big smile before going off to her room. Now that the two trolls were alone Branch was free to ask Poppy what was on his mind.

"I was wondering if you were doing anything tomorrow?" he asked feeling his cheeks go hot in the process.

"I would love to," she quickly replied.

"Can I come out now?" Roselyn's voice called from her room.

"YES!" both trolls shouted at the same time.

"Thank goodness," she said hurrying out "because it was getting boring in there."

"Hey Rosie, how would you like to spend time my house tomorrow?" Poppy asked bending forward just enough to become level with the young troll.

The young troll looked over at her brother who just shrugged "Sure!" she replied happily "what are we going to do?"

"Well actually I was hoping you could keep my dad company while I spent some time with your brother," Poppy explained.

Roselyn thought about it be looking at them "Are you two going to kiss?"

"What? No!" they both denied.

"Are you sure?" she questioned playfully.

"Rosie, what do you say?" Branch asked.

"Can I pretend to a princess?" she asked.

"I don't see any harm in that," Poppy replied.

"Okay!"

Xpxpxpxpxpxpxxpxppxpxpx

The next day Poppy was super excited about spending time with Branch and only Branch. She searched her closet for the perfect dress and after finding one it was off to find the matching hair accessory. Poppy took hours getting ready and even then, she felt like that wasn't enough time.

When Branch arrived to drop Roselyn off Poppy still wasn't ready to go yet. "I'm ready," she said shyly as she slowly entered the hall. From the moment Branch saw he couldn't help but to blush, she looked different.

"You look beautiful," he said but who was he kidding she was always beautiful.

"Thanks," she replied sweetly.

Before they left Roselyn ran over to her brother threw her arms around and whispered "Don't worry, she's going to love it."

Branch led Poppy to the spot they had watched the sky lights together and there in the middle of the clearing was blanket and small basket. "I hope you're hungry," he said shyly allowing her to go first into the clearing.

"Oh Branch," she said smiling this is beautiful."

"But no as beautiful as you," he whispered as he helped her sit down onto the blanket. "Oh, before I forget," he said reaching into his hair and pulling out a small flower and carefully placing it in her hair.

After eating the two trolls Branch cleared up the picnic and told Poppy there was one more thing he wanted to show her. It was the sunset from a nearby tree limb, as the sun slowly set he took her hand into his. Just as the sun went down and the sky turned pinkish orange Poppy turned to Branch and it happened. They both lean forward until their lips met…time seemed to stand still, and it was nothing in the world matter. They slowly broke apart and stare at each other until Poppy leaned her body into his as they watched the stars come out.

"Happy Special Love Day," she whispered.

"Happy Special Love Day," he repeated..

 **Just a short story in honor of Valentine's day tomorrow.**


End file.
